Love Disease
by 3240.KKB
Summary: "Aku hanya terlalu menyayanginya." - KiHyun/KyuBum Brothership and KiHae
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong... Ze kembali muncul dipermukaan

xDD

.

.

**Warning**

**ini ceritanya abal bin gaje pake banget... typonya bertebaran disetiap sudur ruangan... genderswitch karena kebutuhan penulis eh.. kebutuhan cerita.. .**

**.**

**.**

yang mau baca silahkan

.

.

Heechul menatap geram pemandangan diruang makan pagi ini, bukan hal yang tak biasa memang, namun diacuhkan adalah hal yang menyebalkan bukan. Belum lagi yang melakukannya adalah orang tersayang. Hal itulah yang setiap harinya menjadi sesuatu awal dari tiap pagi buruknya yang akan membuat moodnya semakin memburuk ditiap detiknya.

"Yaa. Bisakah kalian sedikit menghilangkan kebiasaan bodoh itu dan memperhatikanku." Bentaknya kepada empat namja didepannya. Menatap sengit keempatnya yang terlihat sibuk dengan rutinitas paginya bahkan hingga dimeja makan sekalipun.

"Umma berisik." Satu ungkapan tidak sopan terlontar dari sosok paling muda diantara mereka yang nyatanya mengatakan dua kata yang tak kalah pedas dari sang ibu meski pandangan serta konsentrasinya tak sedikitpun teralih dari benda hitam persegi panjang dalam genggamannya itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Heechul yang memeng memiliki hati super sensitive lantas membentak jawaban tak sopan itu, berkacak pinggang dengan mata menatap sadis sang bungsu. Seolah berniat memutilasi putra evilnya , seolah lupa bahwa sifat putranya itu adalah warisan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menganggu Ummamu Kyu." Hangkyung berucap pelan, sang ayah yang seakan sudah terbiasa menghadapi duel maut itu terlihat tak pernah bosan untuk melarai. Menutup lembaran-lembaran Koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya untuk sekedar menatap penuh sayang kearah keduanya.

"Kalian mau makan tidak, kalau tidak mau. Ya sudah pergi sana." Heechul benar-benar geram sekarang.

"Bukankah ini adalah hal yang biasa? Harusnya kau tahu tabiat kami." Hankyung masih berucap sabar, berharap istri cantik ini bisa mengerti.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tak melakukannya barang sehari eoh? Hari liburpun kalian sama saja." Heechul berniat pergi jika saja sang sulung tak menghentikan langkahnya. Meletakkan ipad yang digenggamnya dan beralih merangkul bahu sang ibu dan segera mengajaknya kembali duduk disamping Hankyung.

"Eomeonim mianhae, terlalu banyak hal yang harus diurus beberapa bulan ini." Siwon, sisulung berucap sopan. Nampak berbanding terbalik dengan sibungsu, tapi inilah keseimbangan bukan?

"Apa kau pikir yang seperti ittu juga perlu diurus." Heechul mengarahkan dangunya kearah Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan nyawanya.

"Itu privasi Kyuhyun, Eomeonim." Jawab Siwon kalem. Kyuhyun yang mendengar namanya disebut lantas mempeuse gamenya.

"Kalian hobby sekali mengunjingku. Lihat juga Kibun hyung, memang apa yang dia lakukan juga perlu diurus?" jawabnya sengit. Menatap sang kakak kedua yang nyatanya seolah tak sedikitpun terusik dengan keramaian yang cukup menggemparkan disekitar. Fokusnya masih tertuju pada deretan huruf-huruf dari buku tebal dihadapannya.

"YAA, KIM KIBUM. Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku eoh?" suara Heechul mengelegar dirumah bak istana itu. Para maid yang bekerja disana hanya bisa mengelus dada akan sikap yang sudah teramat sangat biasa dari sang nyonya. Mereka bahkan tak habis fikir bagaimana tuan besar mereka, Kim Hankyung bisa jatuh hati pada yeoja mengerikan macam Nyonya Kim Heechul ini.

Kibum menutup buku bacanya, menatap datar Heechul

"Apa aku harus peduli?." Satu ungkapan singkat yang cukup menyindir. Pembawaan yang tenang warisan Hankyung adalah sesuatu hal yang patut dibanggakan yang memang dia miliki, tapi jangan salah dengan penampilan 'dasar' itu karena dia juga punya tutur kata yang cukup menusuk milik Heechul.

"Aku setuju dengan Kibum hyung." Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju atas ungkapan Kibum seolah melupakan bahwa dirinya….

"DIAM KAU EVIL, KAU JUGA IKUT ANDIL DALAM HAL INI." Heechul yang seolah terpojok menatap sengit si bungsu. Amarahnya meluap sudah, tanpa mau kembali berdebat dengan putra-putranya. Heechul segera meninggalkan ruang makan yang masih berisikan keluarga kecilnya.

Hankyung menghela nafas pasrah yang lantas diikuti tatapan mata sendu. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk membuat acara makan pagi ini berjalan khitmad. Dia tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun karena sejujurnya hampir semua penghuni meja makan ini memang bersalah.

"Abeoji." Siwon menatap prihatin sang ayah. Yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis oleh Hankyung.

"Tak apa. Kita makan saja dulu." Hankyung pun mulai mengambil kudapan yang ada dihadapannya. Disusul oleh Siwon juga Kyuhyun. Kibum yang masih ada disana tak segera mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan ayah dan kedua saudaranya, matanya menatap sekilas pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya yang tertutup lantas bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hyung. Mau kemana?" Pekik Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Dirinya pun hendak menyusul jika saja sebelah tangannya tak segera ditahan Siwon

"Biarkan Kibum mengatasinya Kyu. " ungkapan yang cukup menyakitkan bagi kyuhyun sebenarnya. Matanya menatap nanar punggung Kibum yang perlahan hilang dibalik pintu kamar sang ibu. Dengan focus mata yang mulai teralih keratanya keramik lantai. Kyuhyun kembali terduduk dengan lemas. Dan tampaknya baik Hankyung maupun Siwon tak sedikitpun menangkap sorot mata sendu yang tersirat dibalik tatapannya.

.

.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya disamping Heechul.

"Mau apa kau kemari." Sudah biasa kata sinis itu menjadi asupan bagi penghuni kediaman keluarga Kim. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalo bukan sang nyonya besar.

"Aku hanya tak ingin Mommy sakit."

"Tidak usah menghawatirkanku."

"Kalau begitu jangan membuat khawatir."

"Aku tak pernah membuat siapapun khawatir."

"Jangan kekanakan Mom."

"apa kau bilang." Ungkapnya tak terima atas rentetan kata yang baru saja terlontar dari sang putra

"Benar-benar Kekanakan." Gumamnya.

"Apa?" heechul menatap tajam kibum yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Daddy dan yang lain sudah menunggu." Kibumpun segera meninggalkan kamar sang ibu. Kembali menempatkan dirinya bersama ayah dan saudaranya.

Heechul memang sosok yang keras kepala, akan tetapi ketika ia dihadapkan pada satu putranya itu, maka habis sudah keegoisannya. Menguap entah kemana.

Heechul pun kembali keluar menyusul Kibum dan yang lainnya dimeja makan.

"Lho? Umma kembali lagi." Selosor sibungsu yang seketika itu juga mendapat tatapan 'Diam atau habis kau' dari Kibum. Yang seketika itu juga membuatnya bungkam. Tak ada yang pernah berubah dalam keluarga ini.

Inilah tiap harian mereka. Dengan pertengakaran Heechul dan Kyuhyun, kepasrahan Hankyung dan Siwon yang berakhir dengan Kibum yang bertindak.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga kala seltbeat telah terpasang ditubuhnya dengan kursi kemudi yang ditempatinya. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa mengemudikan sendiri mobil yang didapatnya pasca diterima sebagai salah satu mahasiswa teknologi di Universitas ternama Seoul. Ini mungkin bukan mobil pertama yang pernah Kyuhyun dapat dari sang Appa. Saat SMA dia bahkan bisa berganti mobil disetiap harinya. Tapi mengingat sang Appa dan Hyungdeul yang terlampau protectif membuatnya hanya mampu menjadi tuan muda manis yang duduk dijok belakang dengan Kibum disampingnya dan supir dihadapannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia bukanlah anak sekolah yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia MAHASISWA yang mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap menyalakan mesin mobilnya, namun

Cklek..

Dengan santainya Kibum duduk dibangku samping kemudi Kyuhyun dan setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisi duduknya. Kibum segera melanjutkan acara bacanya yang sempat tertunda saat sarapan tadi.

"Hyung. Kau mau apa disini?" Kyuhyun menatap jengkel Kibum yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dalam mobilnya dan dengan tanpa dosa langsung terduduk manis disampingnya.

"Aku malas mebawa mobil." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu itu hanya alasanmukan Hyung. Hyung ayolah.. aku sudah dewasa~…. Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti aku masih bocah ingusan." Kyuhyun makin kesal kala Kibum tak sedikitpun mengubris ucapannya.

"Jalankan saja, atau kau akan terlambat dijam pertama kuliahmu."

"Aish… Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Hyung…" Pekiknya. Kyuhyun mulai melajukan mobilnya secara perlahan dan tanpa disadarinya Kibum melirik Kyuhyun dari kaca spion dan disitu. Satu senyum tipis Kibum ukir, entah untuk apa.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya disusul oleh Kibum yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hyung! Berhentilah mengikutiku. Aku bukan anak TK yang akan hilang karena tidak tahu jalan." Ucapnya kesal saat Kibum terus saja berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kim. Gedung jurusanku disamping gedung jurusanmu." Kibum menunjuk dua gedung yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya dengan dagunya.

"Ingatkan aku jika kau juga seorang KIM. Hyung." Tekannya pada Kibum.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat sesosok gadis manis dengan rambut gelombangnya, meneteng sebuah tas tangan berwarna putih dengan bandul seekor ikan dari anime 'Findding Nemo'

"Donghae Noona." Teriaknya lantang. Sebelah tangannya melambai keatas untuk member tahu sosok yang cukup jauh darinya tentang keberadaannya.

Gadis itu, yang adalah Donghae tersenyum lebar seraya membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun. Tak berapa lama ia sudah sampai dihadapan kedua Kim bersaudara itu.

"Noona. Senang bisa sering bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucapnya girang pada Donghae yang dibalas anggukan. Seolah menaggapi bahwa Donghae juga senang bisa lebih sering bertemu Kyuhyun dikampus. Namun senyum itu berganti dengan kernyit didahi Donghae. Mata hitam sendunya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau begadang lagi yach." Ucapnya tajam pada Kyuhyun

"Eoh?"

"Kau kurang tidur karena bermain gamekan. Lihatlah bahkan mata panda masih lebih cerah dibanding kantung matamu." Donghae menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yach. Noona… " teriaknya kesal.

Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan perdebatan kecil keduanya perlahan berjalan menjauh.

"Hyung. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangannya menahan lengan Kibum yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"Aku ada jam." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Donghae Noona juga? Kalian satu kelas bukan?" kyuhyun seakan mengingatkan Kibum, sementara Donghae hanya diam menatap harap Kibum.

"Aku…. Sedikit ada urusan." Kibum melepas lengan Kyuhyun yang menahannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun juga Donghae yang menatap sendu kepergian Kibum. Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan yang Donghae tujukan pada Kibum, seketika itu hatinya juga seakan kalut.

"Noona tenang saja. Aku akan membantu Noona mendapatkan Kibum Hyung." Hiburnya. Yang mendapat senyum manis berhias semburat merah tipis dikedua pipi putihnya.

.

.

TBC

Ngahahahahahahahaha~

Entah kefrustasian sebelah mana dari otak saya cerita ini

#Efek kebanyakan tugas

xDD

Buat _**KIKi**_ ini request kamu ….. yang kebetulan ini udah ngontrak di PC saya lebih dari setengah taon… ngahahahahahahaha ~ #parah

Cuma secuil anggap aja prolog..

xDD

And The Last #HappyKiHaeDay ^^

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong...

saya kembali dari peradaban...  
akhirnya setelah semedi hampir sebulan baru sempet punya waktu puat posting ini efef. ngetiknya udah dari jaman apa dan ngeposnya baru sempet hari ini #lap keringet *maap curcol g penting

saya bawa lanjutannya tapi nggak nanggung **EYD** dan **TYPO-**nya yach... #lhayangnulissiapa?  
xDD

bagi yang mau baca silahkan ^^

.

.

"Aish…"

Kyuhyun sekali lagi harus menghembuskan nafas lelah saat dirinya kembali tersesat disatu ruangan yang tak ia mengerti, hatinya terus merutuki diri yang begitu malas bersuara bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertanya dimana ruangan dekan yang harus ia tuju. Ingin meminta tolong pada Kibum rasanya sangat tak tahu diri mengingat dia tadi sempat mengotot karena sang Hyung, yang dia anggap selalu mengekorinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun cukup punya harga diri yang tinggi untuk mau menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Kau mahasiswa baru?" satu suara menginstrupsi acara dadakan Kyuhyun. Dengan terpaksa dia harus berbalik untuk bisa melihat siapa orang yang kini berbicara padanya. Saat itu yang tersaji dihadapannya adalah seorang wanita berwajah manis, mata belo yang cantik dan bibir yang terlihat merah manis dan jangan lupa dengan stelan training yang membuatnya terlihat santai. Rambut blondenya mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan sang Umma yang dulu juga sempat memiliki rambut blonde cantik itu.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya satu anggukan singkat bahkan samar, namun beruntung sosok itu masih bisa melihatnya.

"Ikut denganku." Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat wanita yang tak ia tahu siapa itu mengajaknya kesatu jalan yang belum sempat ia jelajahi. Hanya beberapa langkah saja hingga terlihat ruangan yang besar yang mengexplor apa yang ada didalamnya dengan adanya dua pintu kaca yang cukup lebar.

"Masuklah." Kyuhyun hanya menurut, entah engan bicara atau memang terlahir seperti itu, karena bukan lagi menjadi rahasia umum bahwa keluarga Kim terkenal dengan sosok yang irit bicara, kecuali Kim Heechul tentunya, harus ada tanda kutip untuk satu nama itu jika menyangkut fenomena pada keluarga Kim.

Diruangan itu terlihat seseorang yang duduk dikursi dengan meja yang bertulis 'Dekan Fakultas Park Yoo Chun' sedang sibuk menyalin sesuatu pada lembaran yang lain. Sementara dihadapannya, ada sosok lain yang mungkin bisa Kyuhyun prediksi berusia sebaya dengannya yang tampak duduk tenang.

"Oh, kau sudah datang." Yoochun membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan sedikit senyum penyambutan untuk Kyuhyun, saat matanya menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya. Sosok yang duduk dihadapan sang dekan berdiri dan berjalan hingga tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau putra bungsu keluarga Kim!" bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang seakan mengungkapkan keterkejutannya atas fakta yang ia tahu. Wajah nya menampilkan seringai yang tak bisa dipahami.

Bukan hal baru bagi Kyuhyun untuk mudah dikenali banyak orang sekalipun dia tak pernah tampil mencolok, namun sepertinya aura keluarga Kim cukup melekat dalam sosoknya, hingga begitu mudah bagi tiap orang yang melihatnya untuk langsung mengenalinya.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut, hanya menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan wajah yang entah mengexpresikan hal seperti apa.

Sosok yang ternyata sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun itu tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Kyuhyun, tak lupa ia suguhkan satu senyum ramah padanya.

"Jung Changmin Imnida." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menatap heran uluran tangan sosok dihadapannya dengan dahi berkerut. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengingat sesuatu. Mengingat marga yang baru saja disebutkan dari nama sosok dihadapannya. 'Jung' yach, marga itu tak asing ditelinganya. Satu marga yang sering sang Umma ucapkan ketika sedang marah-marah tak jelas diline telfon. Ah… dia ingat sekarang,

"Kau putra Yunho Samchon!" kyuhyun memekik kaget dan tanpa sadar tangannya menunjuk sosok Changmin dihadapannya. Sementara Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum paksa.

"Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun Imnida." Balasnya seraya menjabat balas uluran tangan Changmin.

"Oh, senang sekali jika kalian sudah bisa dekat mulai sekarang." Sahut Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap dua orang dihadapannya senyum ia berikan pada keduanya.

"Kalian akan masuk dikelas yang sama, kurasa sebentar lagi Prof. Han akan segera memasuki kelas pertama kalian." Ucapanya setelah melirik sekilas jam yang membalut pergelangan tangannya.

"Dan ini surat-surat kalian." Lanjutnya seraya memberi masing-masing dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun sebuah map putih.

.

.

Kelas yang baru saja Kyuhyun dan Changmin masuki tampak riuh, terlihat ada banyak mahasiswa yang berbincang-bincang, tampak telah akrab sekalipun ini adalah hari pertama mereka mengikuti pembelajaran dikampus. Tentu itu bukanlah hal yang aneh jika sebelumnya semua mahasiswa didalam ruang ini telah mengikuti masa orientasi kampus. Akan tetapi itu akan menjadi hal yang sedikit canggung bagi Kyuhyun dengan orang-orang baru disekitarnya, mengingat dia tak mendapat izin untuk mengikuti masa orientasi, bukan dari sang Appa maupun Umma, melainkan dari sang Hyung, Kim Kibum.

Entah apa alasan Kibum tak membiarkan Kyuhyun mengikuti kegiatan yang menurutnya akan membuatnya mendapat banyak teman, Kibum hanya mengatakan. _"Tidak perlu ikut."_ Singkat tapi tak bisa ditolak.

Kibum tak pernah terlihat mengatur memang, bahkan lebih banyak terkesan acuh pada Kyuhyun, tapi entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun selalu menuruti apapun yang Kibum tuturkan. Entah itu ia setujui atau tidak.

"Hey, mau _battle_?" Tanya Changmin saat pandanganya jatuh pada kotak hitam persegi panjang yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun pegang. Tangannya menimbang-nimbang PSP putih dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Membuyarkan kecanggungan yang Kyuhyun bangun ditempat baru ini. Sepertinya Changmin cukup tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap dengan orang baru semacam Kyuhyun ini.

"Memang kau bisa?" cibir Kyuhyun, menatap remeh Changmin.

"Aish… apa sombong itu juga diturunkan dikeluarga Kim." Rutuk Changmin yang seakan kenal betul dengan tabiat satu orang lagi Kim yang tampak selalu meremehkannya dahulu. Dan itu membuahkan satu senyum kecil diwajah Kyuhyun. Jika saja mereka melihat dan mengingat dengan teliti, itu adalah senyum tulus pertama Kyuhyun pada seorang yang bisa dia katakan sebagai 'Teman'

.

.

"Kau kalah bukan Jung? Aku sudah katakan kau tak akan bisa menang dariku." Ejak Kyuhyun. Sementara Changmin tampak engan berkomentar, hanya sekedar menggerutu tak jelas.

Keduanya baru saja keluar dari kelas untuk menyambangi kantin, namun langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat menatap sang Noona yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya saat berada dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Mengantar Changmin membeli cemilan." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk sosok disebelahnya.

"Yaa.. bukannya kau sendiri yang mengajakku kemari?" Bela Changmin.

"Oh, sudah punya teman baru yach." Donghae terlihat senang saat Kyuhyun sudah bisa akrab dengan orang lain dihari pertamanya.

"Ne, namanya Changmin, Noona. Changmin-ah, kenalkan ini Noonaku, Donghae Noona."

Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya, seingatnya Kim bersaudara adalah namja bukan, lalu yoeja ini?

"Aku Lee Donghae." Donghae memperkenalkan diri lengkap dengan marganya.

'Seorang Lee rupanya.' Batin Changmin. Seraya menjabat tangan sosok manis Donghae.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerahkan pandangannya keluar kantin, mencoba mencari sosok Changmin yang sejak tadi tak juga kembali sementara mereka sebentar lagi harus kembali mengikuti jam pelajaran, entah kenapa Kyuhyun seperti enggan masuk sendirian kedalam kelas, rasa canggung pada hampir semua penghuni kelas itu masih Kyuhyun rasakan, butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan dikampusnya, setidaknya Changmin masih bisa menjadi temannya untuk saat ini.

Plakk

"Aww Noona, apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Kyuhyun karena terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae menjitak pelan dahinya.

"Jaga pandanganmu itu Kyu." Donghae berseru tak suka saat pandangan matanya mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang tengah melihat deretan yeoja berbaju minimalis yang seakan mengerling nakal kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang tak menunjukkan tatapan berarti tapi entahlah bagi Donghae tatapan kedua Kim bersaudara itu 'Kibum dan Kyuhyun' sedikit berbeda saat menatap wanita meski sejujurnya tak ada yang istimewa dari sorot mata yang keduanya tunjukkan.

Apa Donghae cemburu? Tidak! Bukankah sejak awal sudah ada penekanan mengenai siapa yang ada dihati gadis manis itu? Dia hanya selalu berpegang pada prinsipnya bahwa wanita yang baik akan mendapatkan lelaki yang baik, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan Donghae tahu Kyuhyun adalah namdongsaeng yang baik, yang juga harus mendapat wanita yang sepadan dengannya.

Dan para yeoja yang berjajar disana bukalah wanita yang baik menurut Donghae, lihatlah bagaimana cara mereka berpakaian, mereka bak super model yang tak bisa membedakan mana red carpet dan mana lorong kampus. Mereka bahkan tak sungkan menunjukkan betapa murahnya harga diri mereka meski sudah berlimang harta orang tua, melihat saja sudah membuat Donghae begidik ngeri, dia terlalu risih melihat pemandangan dihadapannya bagaimanapun, keluarga Lee adalah orang-orang yang menjunjung tinggi sopan satun dan tata karma.

"Aku juga tak tertarik Noona. Mereka bahkan tak masuk dalam criteria pertama dalam daftarku." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Kau buat daftar criteria macam apa?" Donghae tatap penasaran sosok Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya mereka harus lebih cantik dari Umma." Lanjutnya.

Donghae menatap horror Kyuhyun. What? Lebih cantik dari seorang Kim Heechul? Bahkan Donghae berani bersumpah Kim Heechul adalah yang paling cantik yang pernah ia kenal.

Seberapa cantik Kim Heechul? Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari Miss Dunia. Primadona adalah apa yang selalu tersandang didepan namanya. Dia bahkan berhasil membuat seorang Prince of China melepas kebangsawanannya, meninggalkan tahta, merantau dari Negrinya, memulai hidup dengan usaha dan kerja kerasnya. membangun segala kebutuhan hidupnya sebagai rakyat biasa. Mengorbankan segala kemewahan yang ia punya demi sebuah cinta dari gadis pujaannya, Prince of China bernama 'Tan Hangeng' yang berakhir merubah nama serta marganya mengikuti sang istri, tentu semua tahu siapa beliau. Sosok terpandang yang punya nama atas usahanya sendiri. Sudah terbayang seperti apa cantiknya Kim Heechul?

"Aku harap kau benar-benar menemukan gadis itu Kyu." Ucap Donghae meski sejujurnya keraguan adalah apa yang memenuhi keyakinannya saat berucap.

"Aku sudah temukan. Hanya menunggu waktu." Seringai Kyuhyun yang seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

"Hyung." Changmin tampak senang saat menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. Sosok Hyung yang dulu sempat menjadi kawan bermainnya.

Siapa dia?

"Ada apa kau ke Korea?" Tanyanya dingin tanpa sedikitpun berpaling dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Lho? Bukankah kau yang memintaku datang kemari Hyung?" Changmin menampakkan wajah terkejutnya saat mendapat lontaran pertanyaan tak bersahabat dari sosok disampingnya, seolah dirinya adalah orang yang sedang menepati sebuah janji tapi dipungkiri oleh sipembuat janji.

Dia, Kibum yang sudah biasa akan sikap konyol changmin yang selalu memintanya menjadi guru untuk actingnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kambuh sudah sifat melankolis Jung Changmin yang terwaris dari Jung Jaejoong ini.

Tapi disisi lain, diantara tatapan mata yang mengarah jengah pada Changmin, ada satu senyum tipis yang Kibum sembunyikan, sebuah rasa senang yang tak ingin ia bagi. Yach setidaknya dia harus bersyukur karena ada Changmin disini, dengan begitu kyuhyun akan memiliki teman yang setara dengannya, teman yang juga memiliki masalah yang sama dengannya, teman yang berada diantara kesempurnaan yang menjadi keterbatasannya juga.

Bayangannya kembali pada apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu, dalam hidupnya, dalam hidup Kyuhyun juga, dimana kekurangan adalah sebuah keistimewaan dan kesempurnaan adalah apa yang menjadi ruang batasan.

_Kyuhyun duduk meringkuk, kedua lututnya ia dekap dalam. Membuat tubuh mungilnya tampak semakin kecil. Tatapan matanya mengarah pada keramaian yang ada ditaman luas tempat banyaknya anak seusianya tengah bermain. Tatapan sendu menghadap keceriaan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Matanya perlahan mulai berkabut hendak menangis._

"_Kibum Hyung~." Panggilnya lirih._

_Sendiri, kesepian dalam kesunyiaan adalah apa yang selalu ia rasakan saat setiap orang yang berada disekitarnya justru sedang beramai-ramai, tertawa lepas dan berbagi kebahagiaan bersama._

_Tapi Kyuhyun?_

_Tak ada yang berani mengajaknya bermain, tak ada yang berani mengajaknya berbagi, mereka terlalu takut akan status kyuhyun. Mereka, sosok-sosok kecil itu takut untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, mereka takut dianggap tak tau diri, mereka takut dianggap memanfaatkan, mereka terlalu kecil namun sudah memiliki pemikiran yang terlampau dramastis._

_Tapi semua itu memang benar adanya, mereka justru seakan menyalahkan Kyuhyun yang bersekolah disekolah yang biasa bersama anak-anak dari lingkuangan menegah. Kenapa tak mencari sekolah yang memiliki status social yang sama? Mengapa tak menempati sekolah yang didalamnya terdapat orang-orang yang berkedudukan sama?_

_Tapi apakah Kyuhyun yang meminta? Tidak! Bukankah sejak dulu memang selalu disini tempat keluarga Kim menyekolahkan setiap putranya? Disebuah sekolah biasa yang masih mengutamakan kebersamaan tiap muridnya. Tapi apa? Kyuhyun tak mendapat kebersamaaan itu, Kyuhyun seperti terabaikan. Kyuhyun seperti tak memiliki tempat disini, Kyuhyun tak dianggap. Semua selalu menjauhinya. Merasa tak pantas berteman dengan orang yang berada, tapi apa Kyuhyun mengerti? Tidak, dia hanya tahu bahwa setiap orang itu sama. Tapi kenapa dia selalu dianggap berbeda? Apa yang berbeda dengannya? Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Mungkin dahulu kedua Hyungnya memiliki masalah yang sama tapi Siwon dan Kibum, keduanya sosok yang tak begitu peduli sekitar. Sementara Kyuhyun? Dia sosok yang berbeda dari keduanya, Kyuhyun lebih suka berteman, Kyuhyun suka berbaur bahkan dengan para maid dan baby sister dirumahnya. Tapi disini? Tak ada, tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, tak ada yang mau berbaur dengannya._

_Setiap semua beramai-ramai bermain, Kyuhyun hanya akan duduk terpojok seperti saat ini, memanggil nama Kibum, berharap Hyungnya itu bisa menemaninya._

"_Kibum Hyung~."_

_Mungkin diluar sana ia terlihat sempurna, tapi mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa kesempurnaan itulah yang justru tak bisa membuatnya melangkah._

"Kau mengambil jurusan kedokteran Hyung? Bukankah kau berniat masuk jurusan seni?" Suara Changmin membubarkan lamunan Kibum.

"Hm." Jawabnya tak jelas.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau ingin jadi Aktor yang hebat?" Changmin tampak penasaran.

"Semua hal bisa berubah." Jawabnya masih terlihat acuh.

"Tentang Noona yang tadi bersama Kyuhyun, apa dia yeojachingumu Hyung?" Goda Changmin.

Kibum melirik Changmin sekilas tanpa menjawab.

"Aku rasa jawabannya iya. Dia cukup manis, meski tak secantik Umma, tapi kurasa matanya sangat indah." Changmin mencoba menarik perhatian Kibum, mencuri pandang expresi seperti apa yang akan Kibum tunjukkan meski nyatanya, Kibum seakan enggan mengubris Changmin yang tengah menggodanya, mengingatkan Kibum akan criteria wanita yang dulu sempat Kibum tuturkan pada Changmin kala mereka masih duduk dibangku SMP.

"Tapi aku rasa, sepertinya Kyuhyun juga menyukai Noona itu." Tambah Changmin.

Kibum benra-benar tak lagi menghiraukan ocehan Changmin.

"Ck.. kau benar-benar mengabaikanku Hyung. Aku akan katakana pada Noona itu bahwa kau adalah pria yang paling harus ia hindari. Kalau dia Noonaku aku tidak akan memberikannya pada orang acuh macam kau Hyung." Ucapnya ketus lantas melangkah meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum menutup matanya sejenak. Ada sedikit sesak yang tiba-tiba datang mencekik jiwanya. Namun begitu Kibum seakan enggan untuk mengakuinya.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang denganku Noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Donghae berjalan keluar kampus.

"Hem..Aku harus mampir ketempat temanku dulu. Cepat, nanti kau kena marah kalau pulang terlambat." Ucap Donghae usil.

"Aku bukan anak sekolah Noona." Rutuknya kesal. Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Arra, cepat pulang dan istirahatlah. Jangan begadang untuk main game atau kusita PSPmu." Ancam Donghae.

"Aish.. kau bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Umma, Noona." Ucaapnya ngeri.

Donghae tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, samapi jumpa." Pamit Donghae seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati Noona." Pesannya sebelum melihat Donghae masuk kedalam bis.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya, dia akan tunggu Kibum diluar saja. Namun saat ia membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan Kibum Hyung?" Tanyanya kaget saat melihat Kibum sudah duduk santai dibalik kursi kemudinya.

"Cepat masuk." Ucap Kibum seraya menyalahkan mesin mobilnya. Tunggu! Kyuhyun menatap curiga Kibum.

"Hyung, kau curang! Bagaimana kau bisa punya kunci cadangan mobilku eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun ngambek masih berdiri disamping kemudi mobilnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara." Ucap Kibum yang sudah menutup kembali pintu kemudi yang sempat Kyuhyun buka tadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan memutar dan duduk disamping Kibum

"Ck, kau selalu saja mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakku."

DEG

Kibum tertohok akan ucapan Kyuhyun, hatinya perlahan merasa nyeri saat kata itu terlontar dari Kyuhyun, ada rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba menghujam hatinya. Begitu nyeri dan menusuk. Apakah dia memang selalu melakukannya? Merebut hak yang seharusnya menjadi milik Kyuhyun? Kibum kembali berfikir tidak hanya mengenai satu hal, melaikan banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang sempat menohok hatinya. Tatapan matanya perlahan terlihat nanar. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. Kibum sempat berucap lirih, namun tak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun yang tampak mengambek.

"Mianhae."

.

.

T. B. C

.

.

sedikit cuap-cuap buat bales ripiunya... ^^

sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah baca dan kasih dukungan lewat ripiu.

iloyalty1 : tidak terlalu menyenagkan? mungkin iya. do'akan saya g kesambet buat nyiksa kyuhyun xD

kiki : iyaaaa sama-sama, kebetulan ada yach dipost aja. tapi tetep deh boleh buat kamu xD

Guest : ini namanya emang sengaja pake Guest apa g mau pake nama? pake nama dong biar kenal :)

kim hyena : aneh tapi kece lhoooo... xD

dazzledaisy : saya juga pengen T^T. terimakasih untuk semangatnya :)

Gyurievil : mungkin itu masih dijelasin dichap hampir akhir #bocorpan. kyuhyun udah mengebu-ngebu jadi pak comblang katanya xD

Augesteca : lebih banyak KyuHaenya (?) #lha g ada dalam daftar.

KimKeyNa2327 : udah dilanjutkan ini, tapi maaf banget yach kalo ngepostnya molor xD

ika zordick : iyaa paling sweet seantero jagat raya. tapi maaf g bisa update kilat. kehalang ujan #lha g nyambung xD

ahraya love henry : iyaaa udah dilanjut ini ahraya, tapi beruntung lho punya ortu macam itu xD

Lee bummebum : ini udah lanjut tapi maaf kalau lama banget yach ngupdatenya beneran g punya waktu :)

kyurielf : KiHae? kedepannya bakal jadi milik saya #lha ngelantur xD

xxx : iyaa juga sih.. hampir semua efef kihae menguras emosi. ini mungkin cuma selingan doang konfliknya :)

ADS : ini pasti lama pake bangetkan yach nunggunya? maaf yach.. :'(

bryan ryeohyun : nabrak pembatas jalan? g sekalian tabrak trotoarnya aja kali yach? xD ini udah lanjut, tapi maaf kalo lama :)

kihaeforever : maunya ngontrak Hae jadi Hyung. tapi ceritanya butuh dia jadi Noona jadi yach.. xD ini keluarga bahagia yang terencana. :)

haelfishy : kalo satu karakter sepi dong rumahnya xD udah lanjut tapi maaf yach lama :)

riekyumidwife : pokoknya bukan cinta segitiga,,, . tatapannya apa? tunggu aja terus ok xD

and the last GOMAPTA ^^


End file.
